inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo
Biography Echo is the son of a demon sorcerer who was exiled due to his dangerous experiments with life. For thus far unexplained reasons, his father sealed all of Echo's own yoki deep within Echo's soul. It can be assumed that his power is dangerous, as Echo seems to have no access to it, or know anything about its nature. It is known by Echo that his late mother's wish was that Echo never see his own yoki, as their mysterious mixing of traits had uncontrollably given him dangerous energy. His father reluctantly agreed, promising never to unseal his son's energy. All Echo knows of ever getting his energy from his father would be that he would have to wield his father's greatest creation, the evil sword Konmira, to negate the power of the seal on his body. In the beginning of the fan fiction timeline, Echo meets Shokujin, who takes him under his wing. Apparently Echo had discovred his father's insideous experimentations, and left in disgust and shame. Echo soon begins having visions of his father's death, and returns to see if what he had pictured has occured. He finds his father slaughtered, and stumbles onto a small oasis shrine that holds the sword that can finally unleash his sleeping yoki. Unable to resist, he draws it, completing his being and transforming him into an entirely new person, with entirely evil yoki. After battling Shokujin it is clear he is even with the undersea lord even without use of his mysterious sword, and that he is clearly much different and much more powerful than his previous incarnation or "Pseudo Echo". He and Shokujin form an alliance, and after discussing plans he sets out to recruit powerful humans and yoki to serve Shokujin and he. He has sieged several small villages, and also has met and subdued powerful fighters such as Sadow Yatsumaru. Personality Echo is highly intellegent, and has been educated by his father in knowledge and discipline of yoki, even though he himself cannot use it. He is extremely knowledgable about literature, mathematics, anatomy, physiology, sociology, psychology, and various other arts taught to him. In such his speech is refined no matter the circumstance, and although impatient he retains his politeness and composure indefinately. After unleashing his yoki, it is revealed that his new personna is far more knowledgeable than his shell counterpart. Echo is mericless, arrogant, cold, and uncaring. He doesn't hesitate to kill, yet always retains his compsoure and politeness despite his intentions. Although unclear, Echo's dark inner self has enormous ambition, and has a motive that could endanger the lives of countless. Echo's most prominent natural talent is his ability to manipulate others. He constantly executes a sequence of events that lead to his desired outcomes. He is able to do this through his keen intellect, careful wordplay, and temtping negotiations. He is so proficient and used to this, he is known to involunatarily manipulate others out of sheer habit. Appearance Upon unlocking his yoki, Echo's appearance changes drastically. His hair is now a jet black, and he lets it hang across of hsi face. It also seems to have grown a few inches in length. His eyes are now pitch black and unnaturally reflective. In stature Echo has grown about three inches, and his formerly fit build is now extremely muscular. Echo wears a black overcoat with a gray muscle tank top under, and baggy black pants and boots on his lower half. Abilities *'Uncomprehendable Speed:' After unlocking his yoki, Echo's speed has reached impossible velocities. He is now so fast that he is completely undetectable when moving, and has proven to be fast enough to melt the Earth underneath when him he crosses over terrain he has already ran on. No afterimages or signs of direction are visible, and it is easily true that he is indeed at the pinnacle of speed. *'Grandmaster Martial Artist:' To compensate for the lack of yoki needed to enhance his strength, Echo has mastered every martial art available to learn, and studied all of their traits, strengths, and weaknesses, creating his own preferred method of fighting. He integrates acrobatics and pinpoint joint and pressure point strikes to completely disable his enemy at close range, having to have extreme proficiency to fend off weapon-carrying enemies. After obtaining his yoki, Echo is now far more ruthless in his fighting style, and is able to cause instant death with certain pinpoint strikes. *'Expert Acrobat:' Integrating various maneuvering techniques with natural flexiblity, Echo is extremely proficient at acrobatics, and frankly needs to be to compensate for his lack of flight and teleportation. Even after obtaining his yoki Echo is seen to still use acrobatics, though his newfound athleticism allows him to far exceed his former capabilities. *'Elite Swordsman:' Echo's true self seems to possess a mysterious mastery over his sword, and uses a deadly fighting style. Echo uses the ridges of his blade to deal excrutaiting rip damage, and a style that integrates his maneuverability and the environment to disarm and slash the vital tendons, limbs, and even behead his opponent's body. *'Illusionary Prodigy:' One of Echo's most preferred techniques is his innate ability to cast illusions. He is able to project his thoughts into the minds of others, allowing him to hypnotize his foes and often conrol them. On strogner foes, he is usually only able to fool them with imagery or throw off their attacks. Normally, he is limited to casting his mental distorions on selected areas at a time, but when used in conjunction with his blade, Konmira, allows for devastating improvements and combos. All of Echo's illusionary techiques generate from his eyes, and thus require contact with another's. *'Takai (Death) Yoki:' Echo's yoki is a parasitic type that is so sinsiter, upon attaching to another partcle of any sort that contains life, it immediately drains and kills it. This makes it known as death yoki. He is able to emit this into the air in a wisp-like form, as well as firing concentrated blasts of it from his fingertips. But, his favorite and most potent method of using his energy is through direct touch. Upon grasping a form of life, Echo can instantly drain it until it shuts down entirely. He often manipulates this energy into near impenetrable barriers, making a direct attack on him near impossible. It is known that a dangerous factor of his yoki is that it rapidly consumes and destroys all yoki in the atmosphere, and thus makes it an immensely powerful defensive force. A powerful concept of his energy is that everything it drains and thus destroys, it analized first to add to its own potency. This means that everyime Echo's energy is successfully used, it grows more potent, and can even build a reistence to yoki based atacks of the same kind after a certain priod. Echo claims the energy is cosntantly emitted from his skin as if it were body heat, and manifests in its fullest as a black, smoke-like aura of wisps. Konmira Knomira is the sword that Echo retrieved from his father's private sanctuary. It augments his yoki to the extreme when wielded, and allows for more control over its porperties. When Echo uses it, his aura becomes black patches of energy that appear on surfaces on the ground and in the atmosphere, all coursing with green energy that rapidly spreads in a grid-like pattern. This same grid of green energy appears in his eyes when in use. It is noted that with so much enhancement, his yoki is now potent enough to decay and destroy non-living material as well. *'Irixyu-jon Nami:' (Lit. Illusion Wave) Magnifying his illusionary abilities, Echo is able to channel his ocular psionics to his blade, allowing him to emit illusionary waves from his sword in slices, shots, and arcs. These waves are near invisible, appearing as mere distortions in the atmosphere, similar to heat waves. Upon contact they are instantaneous, rapidly mixing the senses of the opponent's brain without their knowledge until they are unable to move or breathe. *'Irixyu-jon Bun'ya:' (Lit. Illusion Field) Augmenting his illusionary abilities once more, Konmira acts as a conductor for his psionics, shimmering brightly and flashing briefly at the point. This releases and undetectable field of illusions that reaches to a certain point. All in the interior are oblivious, and all on the outside are unable to see any beings within the area, effectivvely camoufalging the atmosphere. Within its perimeter, Echo's thoughts are in control, even if the adversary is oblvious or strong willed. *'Takai Ken:' (Lit. Death Blade) Channeling his yoki into his sword, Echo is able to power its surface with his death energy. This allows him to erradicate anything it comes in contact with anything, no longer dependent on life, with no exceptions. He can slice through any material, living or deceased, and drain and destroy it as if it were butter. With everything he slices, his yoki power grows in power and mass. *'Takai Tsumeato:' (Lit. Death Scar) In the same manner as the Takai Ken, Echo channles his death energy through his blade, but now focuses it into the tip. Slashing at a surface or the atmosphere, Echo is able to rip open small pockets of death yoki into the air. Once activated, Echo is able to emit yoki energy from these in any form he wishes, allowing him to essentially have yoki turrets throughout the battlefield. Echo is able to manipulate the size of the arial fissures, creating small gaps for undetected attacks or large fissures for waves of attacks. Echo prefers to manifest this energy in multiple wisps, gas, or even to spawn minions. Thoug hhe has also been seen making use of it by travelling through them himself to cover long distances in a short amount of time. *'Takai Nigiri:' (Lit. Death Grip) While wielding Konmira, it is known that Echo is able to greatly increase the potency of his control over his yoki. With this technique he is able to fire a small grain of death yoki, which is near invisible to the eye, and appears as a small ray of air that can pass through any surface. Upon reaching its intended point, Echo is able to cause its rapid growth, similar to a cancerous spreading. It immediately drains and erases anything in its ranged area, as well as slowly causing its suroundings to succumb as well. Each grip begins as the size of Echo's fist, spreading rapidly after being successfully engaged. More to come... Series Chronology *Those that walk the path of Darkness *Paths are chosen, lines are drawn Trivia *Like myself, Echo is left-handed. *As confident as he is, Echo has never truly conversated with a girl, and thus is quite pathetic when musterng up words from a vocabulary slurred by nervousness and hormonal inbalance. Category:Character